In the Dark
by falling-for-a-villain
Summary: Captain Swan Fic. Killian disappears, and so does Emma's world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So I'm gonna be adding a chapter every day until this two week hiatus is over. It will be loosley in chronological order. I hope you like it!**

* * *

If Emma could pick one word for her time after Neverland she would have picked complicated. Or maybe confused.

Or maybe conflicted.

Life had been great the first couple of months. Snow and David were expecting a baby and had moved into a new house. Belle was mayor, which was fine with Regina. Henry had been visiting her more often. He had gone on outings with Neal. Killian had been giving Henry sailing lessons.

Killian. She only ever called him that in her head. He knew she was too stubborn to call him anything but Hook out loud and the day she did that, well….

It would be on different terms.

That night, Emma had gone out to dinner with Ruby. It had been fun, fantastic she could even say. Until he came.

They were in the back of the Rabbit Hole, sharing stories and drinking. Generally just having a good time. She had no idea how in the hell he found her all the way in the back, but he did.

He always found her.

Ruby noticing him before Emma, made an excuse that she was supposed to be at the movies with Victor tonight, and had abruptly left. Emma was confused. But only for a moment.

Killian slid into the booth across from her. He had refused to wear the clothes Snow and Emma had gotten for him. So he still wore his black shirt with his-you guessed it-black leather pants. He didn't wear his vest or his coat anymore, even though it was getting colder. His hair was a little longer, too. But his scruff seemed to be in it's perpetual five o'clock shadow.

"Hello, Emma." He didn't call her 'Swan' anymore.

"Hello, Hook." She hadn't called him 'Killian' yet.

"Why are you here?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I can't enjoy a beautiful woman's company? What has this world come to?" He asked in mock hurt. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess you can…" She said. He grinned.

They had left after that, walking around the forest, picking random topics of conversation.

And then he had brought up the question she had been avoiding.

"So how are you and Neal?"

She had stopped in her tracks.

"If you mean have I chosen yet, then no. If you're genuinely asking if we're fine, then yeah, it's great."

She hadn't heard him, but he had gotten closer. So when she had turned around to look at him, he was in far clearer perspective than she had wanted.

"You know what I meant, Emma," He leaned closer their noses touching slightly. She could see their breaths in the cold air. She could see them mingling.

He was too close.

"Maybe I just won't give you an answer, then." She said, pulling away. He let out an irritated huff.

"What?" Emma demanded. "You think just because I kissed you that you get to know everything about me, get to know if I choose you or Neal?"

Killian cocked his head for a second, thinking. "Actually yes, Emma. Because you and I both know we have done more than kiss. I would say our relationship has gone farther than a kiss. I just want to know."

"And what if I don't choose you, will you just go back to thinking about Milah? About how you're going to kill my son's grandfather?" Emma said, her voice rising.

Killian took a deep breath. Then exhaled.

Emma could see it in the moonlight.

"Is that all you think I am? A no-good pirate who cares only about himself. Who would give up at a simple 'no'? Because Princess, I think you're afraid." He said quietly.

His eyes were dark blue. He was pissed. Well, so was she.

"I am not afraid," Emma said. "You damn well know that."

Lie.

"I think you're a coward, a monster, a villain."

Lie.

"And you know what? You think you won't give up at a 'no'? Well, let's see because I choose Neal."

Lie.

Killian staggered back. He looked as if he'd been shot. His skin had turned pale, and his blue eyes had faded to a dull gray.

Emma had never seen him like this.

"Good to know, Swan." Was all he said.

He hadn't called her 'Emma.'

He brushed past her, and she felt the anger coming off of him in waves.

She just stood there, letting the cold engulf her. She walked home silently, thinking What have I done? He would get over it, and she would apologize in the morning. She entered the apartment quietly, taking off her coat and hanging it up. Henry would be spending the night at Regina's. Neal was probably sleeping in the spare room. She made her way up the stairs quietly to her loft.

When she opened the door, she dropped onto the bed face down. Her hair was spread around her in a gold halo, covering her face.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

In the morning, she woke up to the sound of a loud knock.

"Come in," She said groggily.

Her mother rushed in, not even bothering to cover her eyes. Her eyes were wild.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

And when Snow spoke, she said the last two words Emma would ever expect.

****"Hook's gone,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings! Thanks so much for the fabulous reviews. I didn't expect this much response, but I'm really happy. Well here's the next one!**

* * *

Six months.

It had been six goddamned months since Killian had disappeared. Emma wasn't going to pretend she wasn't worried. Because she was. She was worried shit out of her mind.

Snow's belly had gotten exceptionally larger. The baby was due any day now. Every other week, they went to Doctor Whale to get her checked on. They still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl yet.

Henry had been with Emma more often. His birthday had been a week ago. He had turned thirteen. Emma was proud as a mother. Neal was taking him out more and more. Sometimes they would go to New York together. Neal was trying to get as close to Emma as he was Henry. But she would subtly push him away, hoping he would read between the lines and back off.

Killian couldn't take Henry sailing, obviously. No one knew where he was or why he was gone. He just was. Henry would ask sometimes, and Emma didn't have the right answer. So he would just shrug and say, "We'll find him, mom. We'll find him."

It was hardest not to break down at those moments.

Snow had been coming to the apartment, and she and Emma would try and pick out random baby names. When Snow suggested Liam, Emma laughed a little.

_"Why is that funny? I actually like that name," Snow said. Emma smiled. "That was Hook's brother's name, before he became a pirate."_

_"So when he was Killian?"_

_Emma hadn't answered._

One day, Emma couldn't find Henry anywhere. She had gone to pick him up from school, and he hadn't showed. She had gone to Regina, but she had no idea where Henry was either. Neal wasn't picking up, so she went to look for him herself.

And she found him.

With Neal.

On Killian's ship.

And then she lost it.

She had heard voices coming off the Jolly Roger when looking down by the docks, so she decided to investigate. The boat rocked beneath her feet as she stepped on deck. She scanned her surroundings, and there they were.

Setting up the rigging, and unfurling the masts.

Neal was going to take Henry sailing.

She stormed up to them, barely controlling her anger.

Henry noticed her then, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Hey mom, Dad's taking me sailing! He's gonna teach me some new things." But Emma wasn't in the mood.

"You do not disappear like that, you hear me? I don't care if you're with Neal or with anyone. You tell me, I can't lose you."

"Emma he was fine," Came Neal's reply. She turned on him, rage pulsing from her. "How _dare_ you," She said in a low voice. "You think you can just take him _here_, on _Hook's ship_, and try to replace him? Because you _can't_. No matter how much you think you can, you will never be able to fill in as him. You aren't Hook."

Neal looked a little shock, and Henry…

He looked afraid.

"Emma, what the hell? I was just taking him to sail-"

"I don't care!" She yelled, the past six months catching up with her. "He's not here, and until he comes back, no one is allowed on this ship! Am I clear?"

Neal was giving her a hard look, but Henry nodded, understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again." Emma gave him a slight smile, and told him to go to Regina's. He kissed her cheek, then left quickly. Soon it was just Emma and Neal alone.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was?" Neal asked, walking over to her.

She looked at him. He was doing something, she knew it. She just couldn't figure it out.

"Why were you on Hook's ship?" She asked, the question simple.

"Henry really wanted to sail," The answer simple.

"Last time I checked, you weren't the one teaching him," She bit out scathingly. Neal flinched a little, but didn't move away. "I'm sorry, Emma," Neal said. His eyes were pleading, and he was genuinely sorry.

"It doesn't matter," She said, turning away from him. He grabbed her arm. "Hey," He said softly, getting closer to her. "I really am sorry," He gave her that damn half smile she had fallen in love with, once upon a time. But that was a long time ago. Now wasn't then.

And Emma was so caught up thinking, she didn't realize that Neal was kissing her, had been kissing her, in fact. She pulled away, her green-gray eyes flashing. But not with anger.

With shame.

Neal looked embarrassed.

"I-" He began.

"No," She cut him off. "Don't. Just leave it."

Neal furrowed his brow. "Is it because I'm not him?" He asked. "Because, dammit Emma, you still haven't told me. Do you choose me, or him? Do you want me at all?"

He was pissed. And that one night from six months ago came back to her all too clearly.

Killian was gone.

Mercilessly gone.

"I don't know," She whispered.

But she did. She knew the answer quite indefinitely. There was only one thing wrong.

She was a coward. She hated herself for it. But she couldn't bring herself to tell Neal.

And again a man she loved brushed past her.

And again she was left alone.

And again it was no one's fault but hers.

At midnight, Snow's baby was born. Eight pounds, fifteen ounces.

****His name was Liam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohmigod, I'm so sorry darlings! I had a lot of family stuff, so I'll be updating again, not everday, but this has become a fullblown fic. Thanks for the support and understanding.**

* * *

Some nights, Emma would sleep on Killian's ship. She liked the boat, how it rocked gently at night. Everything smelled like him.

Tonight was one of those nights Emma slept on the Jolly Roger.

Liam was six months old now, and growing fast. To Emma, it meant only one thing.

Killian had been gone for a year.

It had been raining hard, coming down in sheets. She had just finished her shift (completely uneventful) and had decided to take a walk.

Unconsciously, she had ended up at the docks.

Emma could easily see the Jolly Roger from where she was standing. It loomed over the fishing boats like a mountain. She made her ways towards the gangplank, pausing in front of it.

Water dropped on her cheek.

At first she thought it was tears, but then she realized it was raining. She had dropped her umbrella. Reaching over to pick it up, Emma felt a slight breeze. Not the hard ones threatening to push her down, but something warm.

It smelled like Killian.

Emma didn't know if this was some kind of sick joke, or her own magic, but she took a step forward. And another. And another. Until she was on Killian's ship.

She didn't even notice the umbrella that had been blown away.

Emma made her way below deck, running her hand along the walls. She left a trail of dark wherever she touched. She was soaking wet.

She walked to the captain's quarters, and was hit with a full blast of familiarity.

She was home.

And all at once, she felt it sucked out of her. Killian was gone.

Killian was dead.

Emma started to sob, unable to control herself any longer. The storm raged outside, seemingly worse.

"Dammit," She said, wiping the tears out of her eyes with her sleeve. She only got wetter. Emma actually laughed a little.

Okay Emma, find some clothes, she thought to herself. There was a chest in front of his bed, but she had never opened it. She didn't know what was inside, but she could only guess they were Milah's clothes. She avoided the chest and instead went to the tiny armoire in the corner. It was full of his clothes and Emma grabbed a shirt.

A flicker of white caught her eye.

"I thought he only wore black," Emma mused out loud. She pushed clothes aside until she found it: a pair of white pants, white shirt, and cream colored vest. She pulled them out.

They were smaller, but upon closer inspection they were _not_ Milah's. Emma felt kind of glad about that. And as she came to her conclusion, she felt the breeze again.

They were pre-Hook.

When he really was Killian. She pulled her clothes off slowly, shivering as water slid down her arms and legs. She pulled on the pants. A little baggy, but they would do. The white shirt fit as well, and it was better than his low cut black ones. She left the vest; she wasn't trying to dress up.

And then that damn breeze for the third time. She spun around, feeling it pull on her hair. All of a sudden it stopped. But she understood.

She was staring at the chest.

"Well great," Emma said to no one in particular. "I guess I'm supposed to open this damn chest?"

She swore the universe said yes.

With a sigh, she bent down and unclicked the latch.

Emma hadn't really expected anything. So when she was greeted with the overwhelming smell of _Killian_, it was quite surprising. She looked down.

Drawings.

Drawings upon drawings upon drawings. Some scribbles, some full on sketches. Killian had used the things she had bought him. She remembered that day all too clearly, it was one of her favorite days.

_"What is this place?" Killian had asked. Emma smiled._

_"It's called a stationary store. You get things for writing, and drawing, stuff for your office."_

_"I have no idea what the bloody hell an office is, but I'll take your word this is a good place."_

_"Come on, pirate, let's go shopping."_

_Emma had bought a stapler for the station. Killian had bought the whole art department. Twelve notebooks, all different kinds, five colored pencils packs, and ten packs of charcoal pencils._

_When she had asked what for, he had given her a quiet smile. She had questioned him the rest of the day, but he hadn't told her. Right before she had gone into her apartment, she had asked one last time._

_"What's it for? Are you gonna draw or-" He had cut her off by pressing a firm kiss to her lips._

_He pulled away, grinning. "Gifts," Was all he had said, and then he had walked away, leaving Emma feeling a tingle on her lips and the echoing question: For who?_

Emma picked a drawing up. She gave a slight gasp.

It was her.

He had torn the page out of a notebook, she could tell. The paper was rough, unlike the regular paper she used to give him per request. He had drawn her staring at something, and she looked beautiful. He hair was curled in the drawing, pushed about by an invisible wind. She had a slight smile on her face, and the only color on the page was her eyes. Storming gray, with hints of green.

She had no idea how he had done that. She traced her hand over the lines, the curves of her face.

Slowly, she set down the paper.

Her hand brushed something soft, yet hard at the same time. Thinking it was a notebook, she pulled it out.

It didn't budge.

She pulled harder, and this time a whole lump of black leather flopped out, spilling onto her lap.

It was Killian's coat.

"Oh my God," She whispered, and then all hell broke loose. She wasn't sobbing, she was causing a full on storm. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged the jacket. She never wanted to let go.

"Killian, Killian," She repeated it like a prayer, rocking back and forth.

The door creaked open, a burst of cold air coming through. She would close it later she just had to hold on a little more-

****"Emma?"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMM! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm horrible. Who do you think it is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here babies! I hope you like!**

* * *

Emma froze. She knew that voice. She would know it anywhere. Slowly, she turned around.

"Killian?"

He was standing in the doorframe, completely wet, in only his pants and shirt. His hair was dripping, and his blue eyes were wide.

"Killian, Killian, oh my God, Killian!" She stood up, running to him. She slammed into his chest, almost knocking him backwards. He wrapped his arms around her to steady himself. Emma's hands involuntarily went around his neck, and she pulled him down, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He relaxed into her, tugging her upper lip. She sighed, opening her mouth for him. Then abruptly, he pulled away.

He was staring at her.

And she had never felt so happy.

He yanked her towards him, kissing her again. Except this one was slow, and sweet. Emma's hands went to his hair, tangling in them softly. When they broke apart, Emma was whispering his name like a prayer. She didn't realize she had been crying.

"Emma? Love, what's wrong?" Killian's blue eyes stared at her, his hand coming up to brush her cheek.

"You've been gone...you've been gone...it's been a year...and I thought you were…" Emma started crying again.

"I haven't been gone love. What are you talking about?"

He was acting strange.

Emma's head snapped up, all tears gone. "What are you talking about? Killian, you've been gone for a year. You _left_ me." She pointed out accusingly.

Killian's eyes were black.

He didn't even notice she had called him Killian.

"I did not leave you. I never did. If that's what you want, then fine. Because you obviously chose Neal-" He began.

"I choose you."

It was always him.

His eyes had never looked so dark.

"Is this your idea of love, Swan, because I don't get it. You pick him, then you pick me. I just want to know what the fuck is going on!" His grip on her tightened, his hook was digging into her back. Emma pulled herself out of his grip.

"You honestly don't know? You were gone, as far as everyone else was concerned, you were _dead_! Snow had a fucking baby! I have a _brother_. And dammit, Killian, I'm _pregnant_!" She shouted, not even caring anymore. She had just got him back.

And she was going to lose him all over again.

He stumbled back, like the night he had left.

"Is it his?" He asked, his voice deathly low.

Emma didn't respond. She just stared at him, openly defiant to answering. Of course it wasn't Neal's baby.

It was Killian's.

But instead of figuring it out, he brought his hand up over his heart. The warm breeze swept through the room again, opening the door, nearly knocking Emma down. Killian didn't even notice.

"Killian listen to me-"

"NO!" He yelled over the wind. "It's not Killian, it's Hook. And that's the way you'll always look at me! All your words are lies, you are a poison. And Gods being my witness, I would never love someone like you. Because you are just a mistake."

Emma didn't know why he was so angry. Those words couldn't be his...Papers were fluttering everywhere. And what happened next almost tore Emma apart.

Hook plunged his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. For a moment, his eyes were bright blue. Then they were black again. He turned to look at Emma.

"Goodbye," was all that was said, before he crushed the beating black muscle in his hand.

He crumpled to the floor.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Emma was aware of screaming, maybe that was herself, but all she was concerned about was Killian. She pushed him over, cradling his head in her lap. Something fell out by his side.

It was Rumplestiltskin's dagger.

Except it didn't say Rumple's name.

It said Killian's.

"No, no nonononono." Emma said, stroking his hair. She felt along his hip. When she pulled her hand out, it was red. So Kilian had already killed himself.

Emma screamed. A loud, broken scream. She shrieked and yelled again and again until she felt like her throat was bleeding.

And then everything was on fire.

Burning around her, the drawings crumbling to dust. Emma was practically Carrie. Killian's body melted to nothing. Everything was dissolving. Along with Emma's sanity.

The warm breeze again. It smelled like Killian. She hated it. She hated it so much.

"GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU, I DON'T WANT YOU! GO AWAY!" She screamed.

And then red blocked her vision, and she blacked out.

But she wasn't dead.

****Emma Swan was under a sleeping curse.

* * *

**So..Our little Duckling's under a sleeping curse...AND PREGGERS! HAHAHAHAH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! Hopefully this explains everything. If it doesn't, PM me and I'll tell you.**

* * *

Fifty weeks after Killian had left, Emma had been working on her magic. But she had gotten distracted, started thinking about him, and there he was. But she knew it wasn't him.

This Killian had both of his hands.

Still, it was better than nothing. She hadn't thought, hadn't acted with her mind. So that night, she had had sex with him. And here she was.

Pregnant.

With an imaginary man's baby.

In an imaginary world.

With no idea it had actually been four months after she was under.

She was going to tell him; she figured it was his.

Later she would realize she had seen Hook, not Killian.

And so Emma had been sleeping, all the while growing exceptionally larger, while no one on the outside knew what was going on.

* * *

A year.

A whole year.

Some things were true. Snow had a baby. His name was Liam. Henry was thirteen. Belle was mayor. Emma was somehow pregnant. Somethings were not true. Neal hadn't taken Henry sailing. Rumple wasn't dead.

Killian was still here.

In fact, he had been there the day she had fell asleep. After their fight, he had left town. To try and blow off some steam. When he had gotten back in the morning, Snow was crying at the apartment. David and Neal were with Henry. And then Killian got the news.

Emma was under a curse.

No one had any idea why, or any idea how. She just was.

Of course, Rumple had some theories.

"It may have been the cause of her own magic," He said to the cluster of people around him. "She must have had an intense feeling, creating a dominant reality based on thought. Now she subsides in that world, our reality getting tapped into by hers."

"Well how do we fix it?" Killian growled. Neal glanced at him.

"If it's just a sleeping curse, then all it takes is True Love's kiss. If not…" Rumple went off.

"If not what?" Snow said, balancing Liam on her hip. He was big for a year old. He had black hair like his mothers, and blue eyes like his father. The funny thing was, he looked more like Killian than Emma. Every other day, Snow would take Liam in to visit his sister. Henry would read to Emma from the story book. Killian came in everyday, telling her stories, stroking her hair. Her heart rate on the monitor would pick up whenever he came by.

Henry had come in one time, while he was talking to Emma.

"She likes how you smell," He said.

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Is that so, lad?" Henry nodded.

"She loves you, too, you know. She's just a little broken."

That took Killian back.

"Just don't hurt her, okay? She's gonna take some time. She did with me. Just don't feel bad if she chooses my dad. She whispers your name sometimes. When I read to her. She likes your story the best."

For thirteen, he was exceptionally wise.

"Well Henry, the worst people are always the ones with the best story."

It was the first time he had ever called him Henry.

"If it's not a sleeping curse, then it'll take a little more than a kiss. We don't know when she senses our world, or how she reacts to it. So unless someone goes under…

Then there's no way to stop it."

Neal immediately volunteered. So did David, and Henry, and Snow, and practically everybody.

Except Killian.

Because he had left City Hall and had gone to the hospital.

And he kissed Emma as hard as he could.

* * *

When Emma awoke, she was in a room. A glass room with ceilings so high she couldn't see the top. But someone else was there.

It was Neal.

"What the hell?" She said. All she remembered was seeing Killian's eyes as he'd kissed her, then everything had gone black. "Neal?" She said, stepping closer to him. He turned around, looking her in the eye. Except now it wasn't Neal.

It was herself.

"Hello Emma," Other Emma said. She had hair up in a ponytail, and she wore black glasses. She had on a striped shirt and an oversized wool vest.

There was a gold watch on her wrist.

"What are you? What the hell am I doing here?" Emma asked frustratedly. She was done with mind games.

Other Emma gave a mock sympathetic smile. "Oh, poor little duckling, have you lost your way?"

"Just tell me what's going on. I was having a pretty good day, until this happened." Emma gestured to the mirrored walls. The Other Emma clicked her tongue.

"You're under a sleeping curse."

"What? But I didn't eat an apple or whatever you do to get under-"

"Oh my God! Will you shut up and let me explain? I'm trying to help you!" Other Emma exclaimed, obviously irritated with Emma's outbursts.

Emma huffed.

"For some reason, you got super pissed off and your subconscious used your magic to create an alternate reality, in which your conscious sees the real world and concepts of time differently." Other Emma explained.

"So I'm not pregnant?" Emma asked. Other Emma gave her a sympathetic smile. A real one.

"No. You are most definitely pregnant. That magic 'incident'," The Other Emma air quoted. "Actually did happen. But in your perspective only. I mean, have you looked at yourself? You're huge." She pointed at Emma's stomach.

Emma was wearing a flowing white gown, and had a very large, noticeable bump. "But….I was only at two weeks…" Other Emma cut her off.

"Different perception of time, remember?" She pointed to her head. "Honey, you're eight months pregnant."

Suddenly, the warm breeze swept through the room, though Emma had no idea where it was coming from. Other Emma smiled.

"You feel that? Yeah, well, it's someone from the outside. They're trying to get you out."

Emma frowned. "But who-" She turned around to look in the mirror. A pair of blue eyes and a whole lot of black leather flashed for a moment, then it was gone.

"Holy crap, it's Killian."

****But when Emma turned around, herself was gone.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dammit Swan, come on, come on," Killian whispered, watching her heart rate on the monitor begin to deteriorate rapidly. Her breathing was heavier. Sweat was breaking out on her forehead.

She was sick.

Very, very sick.

He had already tried to wake her up. He had kissed her multiple times, whispering "I love you," after each one. When she didn't wake up, he went to the conclusion that it wasn't just a sleeping curse. He couldn't think what really might have been possible.

She didn't love him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the monitor began beeping, loud and high pitched.

"WHALE! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS IN HERE! SHE'S GETTING WORSE!" Killian yelled through the open door. Whale stumbled in, eyes going wide as he saw Emma's heart rate.

"We need an oxygen tank stat, and honey, go get the good stuff," He said to the nurse next to him. She hurried off, calling out to other nurses.

Emma started breathing fast. She was convulsing, stomach heaving.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Killian asked Whale, grabbing his arm.

He gave him a hard look.

"The baby's coming early,"

* * *

Emma was in a meadow, full of red poppies. She bent down to pick one up, to smell it's rich scent. A voice behind her spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, love."

She turned around slowly. The poppies disappeared, wilting into white ash. She was surrounded by vaulted ceilings, golden furniture, ornate tapestries on walls. A large round table sits in front of her. Across from her, Killian sits at the head of the table. A picture of a lion inlaid into the wood in front of him. He wears the same thing he wore the last time they 'met.' Navy trousers, and a loose white shirt. His black hair is unruly as usual, but still incredibly sexy. Except there's one difference this time.

He's missing a hand.

In it's place is a hook, yes. But one of gold.

"Hello Killian." She's guarded this time.

He already got her pregnant.

Well, in a sense.

"Hello darling." He says casually, leaning back in his chair.

"What the hell do you want now?" She demands, ignoring the fact that _she _wanted _him_ the first time.

"Believe it or not, Swan, I'm here to help you. You do know you're about to give birth, don't you?"

Emma staggers back. She'd been trying to keep a mental calendar of the outside, but with all the crazy shit _inside_…well you can understand if she didn't have time or memory to do so.

"But here's the thing Emma," Killian continued urgently. "You're a month early. So even if you do get the baby, you may die. Hell, if you just happen to live, who knows if you'll fucking _wake up_. Do you understand me?"

Emma nodded.

"Good, now you're about to feel horrible pain. That's the labor starting."

All of a sudden, Emma shot back, groaning as her head hit the wall.

"There you go." Killian said, walking over and pulling her up.

"Now look down," he instructed.

And oh did Emma look down.

First she saw her baby bump, covered by a flowing red dress with a poppy print. "Haha," Emma said, enjoying the irony.

Second, well. Second was nothing.

Falling.

Falling down.

She didn't scream.

Instead, she thought about a lullaby one of her foster families used to sing to her. He was her favorite, a kind old man with blue eyes. She called him Papa.

_Falling, falling, falling down._

_But the girl just flew,_

_right before she hit the ground._

Emma forgot the rest as the ground swallowed her.

* * *

Killian Jones was not one to panic.

Killian Jones was not one to fear.

But gods above he was terrified.

Her heart rate was increasing, over 300 beats per minute.

She would be dead if she weren't special.

He was staring at her, not blinking. Beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead. Everyone had come when they'd heard about Emma. But everyone had a breaking point.

Killian's just happened to be Neal's.

He had come in, rushing to Emma's side. "Oh my god, Emma. Emma," He whispered. "I love you," And he bent his head down and kissed her softly.

And something happened.

Emma said something.

A full sentence.

Three words.

"_Come get me,"_

And then Neal was pushed against the wall, silver hook at his throat.

Nobody stopped Killian. Nobody dared. This man was broken.

And broken things cut.

"Get out," Killian growled. "You get the hell out, you bastard."

"What the hell!" Neal yelled, but it came out a strangled squeak when Killian pressed his hook further into Neal's neck.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." He said softly.

Neal left without so much as a glance at Emma.

Soon, everyone cleared out. Only Snow, David, Regina, and Henry were left.

And of course Killian.

At about midnight, Emma started screaming.

Whale rushed in. "Contractions are starting." He said.

Killian grasped Emma's hand, smoothing his thumb over her knuckles.

She squeezed his hand.

His eyes widened, and he started speaking softly to her.

"Come on love, open your eyes. I just need to see you awake."

Then everything stopped.

Everything.

Her heartbeat.

Her breathing.

Her labor.

And then, with a long, heartbreaking wail, she opened her eyes.

"Help," She whispered.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy.

Emma was confused.

She was in pain.

And apparently she was giving birth.

She was aware of a hand stroking hers. The off-putting lilt of a voice.

And then one word, barely whispered.

"Please,"

Emma felt like screaming. Or maybe she was. She probably was. She was.

"Emma? Emma can you hear me?" Whale.

"Emma, if you can, I need you to push. The baby's coming."

Emma nodded slightly. It was all she could manage. She could see shapes now. And white. Lot of white.

And amidst it all, she could hear two voices.

"Mom," Henry.

"Emma," Killian.

It was motivation enough.

With one last scream, she pushed as hard as she could. She felt an absence in her stomach.

An "Oh my god,"

Clarity.

Extreme clarity.

The steady beep of the monitor.

The dead baby in Killian's arms.


End file.
